Cherrymon
Cherrymon is a Vegetation Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Age of a tree" (樹齢 Jurei?), though it is also a pun on "Long life" (寿齢 Jurei?), and whose English name is derived from the Cherry tree. It is referred to as "Treemon" in Finnish materials. Woodmon evolved further, and as Cherrymon it is a Digimon that has acquired extremely elevated intelligence and power. Called the "Lord of the Deep Forest", it is a terrifying Digimon who tempts Digimon who have gone astray in the dark deep forest to go further and deeper into the woods, so that they will never break out of that forest. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition. If you notice a Woodmon that has lived a long life, it is probably wise to fell it before it digivolves to Cherrymon.[5] Digimon Adventure Edit :Main article: Cherrymon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Edit The Cherrymon variable decreases the PP of all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 Edit When Digimon appeared in the Real World, a Cherrymon attacked a Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center. He also caused problems for ExVeemon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Flarerizamon before being attacked by Centarumon,Tortomon and Frigimon. The four Digimon however were able to knock him out and together with the other Digimon were then sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Edit Cherrymon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Moon-Server 2. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon in lines 27 and 32.[6] Digimon Tamers Edit Calumon's power caused three Woodmon to digivolve to Cherrymon. However, they fled when Majiramon attacked. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Edit Cherrymon are normal enemies in the Divided Crevasse. The Cherrymon card, titled "Cherry Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Cherry Bomb technique. Cherry Bomb raises one ally's PP.[7] Digimon Frontier Edit :Main article: Cherrymon (Frontier) Digimon Data Squad Edit Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon encounter Cherrymon in the forest after Keenan and Falcomon's first attack. He was the protector of the forest and a group of Nyokimon, and bore the humans no ill will. When Keenan and Peckmon attack once again, Cherrymon helps fend them off until Gotsumon arrives on hisYanmamon to assist Keenan and damage the forest. After the battle, Cherrymon points the DATS members towards Merukimon's lair. Later, when Kurata and his forces arrive in the Digital World to commit genocide, Cherrymon conceals his Nyokimon and other injured Digimon in a mist until he is found by BioThunderbirdmon,BioQuetzalmon, BioStegomon. they attack him, but he manages to survive. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Edit :Main article: Cherrymon (V-Tamer 01) Digimon World Edit Cherrymon serves as the guardian of Misty Trees. The player is required to navigate through the labyrinth and locate Cherrymon, who clears the fog and explains the history of File Island. Cherrymon also provides Brains stat training. This early version of Cherrymon had normal eyes and no mustache or leaves, compared to the current model. If obtained with a cheat device, Cherrymon cannot learn any attacks or register for Battle Mode. Digimon World 2 Edit Cherrymon digivolves from RedVegiemon, Vegiemon and Woodmon, and can further digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon World 3 Edit Cherrymon can be found in the Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wire Forest. Zhu Que's Leader also has a Cherrymon which is orange in colour. This cherrymon type can suck a part of the HP you lost after every of its attacks. These cherrymons can also be found when kicking trees in Phoenix Bay. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Edit Cherrymon is an Ultimate-level Digimon. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle, and begins appearing after Holy Species Quest 08/InsectPlant Species Quest 08: The Flower Bulb, with which it is involved. A Cherrymon is partnered with Gutts, and is fought in Digimon World Dawn. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Cherrymon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 200 Attack and 210 Spirit. Cherrymon can also DNA digivolve from Ninjamon and Kougamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 25, with 220 Attack and 230 Spirit. Cherrymon can DNA digivolve to Jijimon with Pandamon. Attacks *'Cherry Blast'[8] (Cherry Bomb): Tempts the opponent with the fragrant smell of the forbidden fruit which grows from the branches on its head, but certain death awaits if this fruit is eaten. *'Illusion Mist' *'Vine Attack' (つた攻撃 Tsuta Kougeki?): Uses the vines growing from its body to attack an opponent. Notes and References Edit #↑ Digimon Tamers, "Goliath" 29 #↑ 2.0 2.1 Digimon World Dawn and Dusk #↑ Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Desperate X Death! An Ultimate Appears!!" 21 #↑ Serbian dub (translated as Treemon) #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/jyureimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Jyureimon] #↑ Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. #↑ Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. #↑ This attack is named "Cherry Blaster" in Digimon Battle and "Pit Pelter" on Bo-92 and in Digimon World Championship. Category:Digimon Category:Characters